Timeline
This the timeline mentioned through given dates throughout Thief. Some of it seems to be a mix of new material and references to the old series in some fashion. Background BR appears to be a reference to Baron Bresling's Rule/Reign as well as possibly House Black (both houses existed in history), and NR is a reference to the start of the Northcrest's Rule/Reign. 'y' seems to simply designate 'year'. Another way of saying this is in the year of Northcrest "#"Lady Christina's Will. The listing of the Baron's initial appears to be optional, but in most cases is given (where its not given may also indicate a split between rules of the Northcrest dynasty such as House Marlham rule). Since the first Baron Laurence Black The City has been ruled by various Barons from the Great Family Houses including Black, Eydark, Flevanter, Bresling, Marlham, and Northcrest. Dynasties were not always consecutive as the Northcrests have apparently ruled in two separate eras. The timeline represents a single timeline going from 'y' (year) 1 to 'y' 842 with designation of the rulers at the time (in which case its not clear when the Northcrests first began to rule). It covers a period of over 800 years of history when the new calendar began.Lady Christina's Will, Castinets, and the Custom House Bridge. The Old City/Old Town & Founders may be synonymous with the Lost City/Precursors. Ancient History The island and the mainland are but virgin countryside.Treatise on the Theory of Time The Old City (Karath-Din) *The founders cross the South Seas and found the First Landing Marker is established at the City's Docks, and began colonization of the island and mainland as a small colony as a trading outpost, and the outpost quickly grew into a large trading city. * At an unknown period of time, The Trickster leads man and beast in the ways of nature and chaos. The Master Builder, however, leads man in the ways of tools and order. At some point, the Builder and the Trickster clash, with the Trickster defeated. TG Sound Folder: Hammer1 - HM1C0352 (the defeated adversary) *Eras pass in which The City is ruled by lords, leaders and kings imposing various political and ruling systems from monarchy to feudalism to theocracy and even merchant conglomerate. Precursors *Emperor Va-Taraq of Karath-din dies.M9SCHOLR *Va-Toran is crowned emperor - seals colosseum for one year and one day in mourning.M9VATORNM9MONEY Destruction of Precursor civilization; The Extinction/Cataclysm *Karath-din is swallowed up by the earth.TG B09 Destruction of Kurshok civilization; The Great Fall *The Trickster casts out the Kurshok.DUNhistoryDUNnewhome Most of their city is destroyed sent to the bottom of the sea. Only the Sunken Citadel remained. They have not seen the surface since, and eventually, cease to believe it exists entirely. The Rise of the Keepers and Hammerites :St. Edgar and the Hammerites rise to power from the Stonemasons of the city. :The Hag begins to collect glyph powers, The Ancient Keepers create the Sentient safeguards. Timeline ;BRy1 :The first Baron, Lord Laurence of House Black second of his generation takes the Baron's Chair ushering in the age of Barons, and the calendar is reset.Companion App "A Brief History ;Unknown Dates. :History records that there have been several city-wide catastrophes and terrible periods of total destruction that have wiped The City from the map, but it has always risen from the ruins to be reborn stronger than before. The bizarre destruction would spell the end of the Ruling House and pave way for change as The City recovered. :The Great Plague occurs. Likely ending one dynasty and beginning the next. :House Flavanter dynasty begins. :House Flavanter dynasty ends (another disaster occurs). :House Eydark dynasty begins. :The Hammerites find The Eye and bring it to the Hammerite Cathedral in Old Quarter. :The Eye exhibits strange behavior, moving to different locations within the cathedral when no one is looking.M11EYE ;c. BRy384http://thief.wikia.com/wiki/TG_B07 :The Catastrophe begins, as plagues hit the the city as the The Eye begins resurrecting the dead, who begin attacking everyone and everything living.M11BCKGD :The City Council hurriedly constructs a wall to contain the zombies.M7WALL :The Keepers seal the cathedral using ancient elemental wards.M7EVIL One is kept by the Hammerites, another is sealed in Karath-din, another is enshrined in ancient caverns, and the last is kept with the mages of the Hand Brotherhood.M7MAPRM :The Bresling Dynasty begins rule of the City. :The Hag murders Lauryl and takes her skin. The Shalebridge Cradle catches fire. ;BRy412 :The Crippled Burrick Tavern is established in Wayside.City Heritage Plaques: The Crippled Burrick Tavern ;Unknown Dates :Interpreter Diocen retires his position, and Caduca takes his place.Diocen Letters :Garrett (the legendary Sneak Thief) joins the Keepers around the age of 10, and undergoes Keeper training.TG B01 :Garrett, in his twenties,The Matter of Garrett decides to use his skill for other means, leaves the Keepers to begin his life of crime.TG B02 :The Hag, using the name 'Gamall' and using Lauryl's form, is discovered by the Keepers, and begins translating. ;Unknown Dates :Carlysle's Mill is built. ;BRy434http://thief.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_Bafford%27s_Manor:_In-game_text#M2LEDGE :Garrett is hired to collect The Eye for Constantine.TG CS06 Garrett discovers the location of the Eye and the Elemental Wards. He collects the talismans and releases the Eye, which he then unwittingly delivers into the hands of the Trickster.TG CS11 :Garrett loses one of his eyes to the Trickster, who takes it for his ritual.TG CS11 :After rescuing the Hammerites, they give Garrett a Fake Eye to destroy The Trickster.TG B14 :An idealistic Hammerite named Karras gives Garrett a Mechanical Eye.T2 Sound Folder: Karras - kar1602A :Karras founds the Mechanist Order and begins his rise to power. :Truart takes control of the City Watch. :The Hammerites begin to lose influence. :Gaining the trust of the Watch, the Nobility, and businessmen alike, the Mechanists begin a large grab for power, despite being a very new splinter group. ;BRy435http://thief.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline :Karras rises to power during The Metal Age. :Blackbrook goes to war with The City and Baron Bresling. :The Watch begins rounding up all criminal elements for the Servant project. :Garrett inadvertently walks into a trifecta of the City Watch, his old enemy Viktoria, and the Keeper Prophecy. ;BRy436 :Garrett and Viktoria work together to thwart Karras's plans to destroy all biological life in The City, and end up killing him in the process. Viktoria sacrifices herself at Soulforge Cathedral. ;Unknown Dates :The Hammerites slowly return to power after the fall of the Mechanists. :Garrett is accused of murder, and is hunted by the Keepers. :The Hag disguised as an old woman attacks Garrett,TDS gamalls trap leading to the aid of Inspector Drept.TDS drepts tale :Stonemarket Clock Tower is destroyed or damaged (by Garrett the Sneak Thief). :The Hag returns to her true form when Garrett frees Lauryl's soul from the Cradle. The Hag goes on a rampage through the Keeper Compound.TDS gamall revealedTDS gamalls treachery :Aided by the Keepers and Drept, Garrett defeats the Hag. ;Unknown Dates :After the Hag's capture, all prophecy, every glyph, and every bit of Keeper magic is destroyed. All books are empty, and building appear in the city out of nowhere.TDS final cutscene :Garrett leads the remaining Keepers. :Garrett catches a pick-pocket, akin to how the Keepers found Garrett.TDS final cutscene TG B01 :The Ancient Keeper religion ceases to be relevant and begins to die out (in time The City builds over the ruins of its holdings). Garrett is blamed for the Dark Age and for causing the trying times ahead (he becomes known as the legendary master Sneak Thief). :The clock tower goes under construction, restoration and repairs for the first time. :Family Carlysle loses most of its land holdings, except for Carlysle's Mill. ;BRy459 :Widow Edwina Moira's Dream is brought to life by Baron Bresling, and the Moira Asylum is constructed as a place for treating anumber of ailments including the problems of the Sneak Thief. ;Unknown Date :Ulysses Northcrest becomes the first Northcrest Baron. He outlaws worship of the old gods. :The Hammerite, and Pagan religions are effectively banned, and begin to weaken and disappear. :Baron Ulysses turns the Moira Asylum into a prison to house The City's degenerates and make it into something that the Sneak Thief cannot escape from. :Ulysses cedes his rule over to Isaiah Northcrest who is assassinated on his first day of rule. ;Unknown Date :While imprisoned, the legendary master Sneak Thief Garrett manages to hide a hidden treasure cache including coins as old as The City, and a strange painting. He lost his mechanical eye in the prison (although its not known if he escaped or died there). ;y521 :The Great City Riots occur (the true end of House Bresling, and rise of the first part of the Northcrests?). House Castinet mysteriously vanishes and the butterfly brooches are lost. ;NRy598 :The Siren's Rest is established in Riverside as a Safe Berth from the South Seas.City Heritage Plaques: The Siren's Rest ;Unknown Date :After some disaster, House Marlham begins to rule the city. ;MRy624 :The Great Rempest (The Great Storm) hits the city. Only a portion of the Customs House Bridge's Original Structure survived.City Heritage Plaques: Custom House Bridge There were huge landslides and a portion of The City collapsed. :The storm sees the end of House Marlham, and the Northcrests again take power. ;NRy662 :The great fires burn and rage through the city. The original Crippled Burrick Pub was moved from its Original Location (Wayside) to its new location in Stonemarket between Clock Tower Plaza and the Mourningside.City Heritage Plaques: The Crippled Burrick Tavern ;NRy689 :Barnabus Northcrest the Boy Baron wishes that the Moira Asylum become a source of great Creativity and Income for the people he serves. :History of Moira Asylum is written. ;NRy710 :The Dayport Wall is raised by Order of Baron Oliver Northcrest. ;NRy764 :Elias Northcrest is born.Bio in Thief App, as well as Northcrest Document, and based on Aldous birth (Elias was 17 at the time of Aldous birth) ;NRy772 :Samias Northcrest begins the Northcrest's persuit of the Primal. :Baron Samias Northcrest dies in battle at Morendrum.Morendrum Medal :Harland Northcrest becomes the ninth baron. ;NRy781 :Aldous Northcrest-Hucks is born.Thief Companion App ;NRY789 :The long neck silver label is bottled. ;c. NRy802 :The baby who would later be known as the Thief-Taker General is born.Bio in Smartphone App ;NRy806 :Elias begins researching into the Primal, as his father isn't doing much with it. ;NRy808 :Harland Northcrest cedes his power over to Elias Northcrest. Elias is coronated, and becomes the tenth Baron Northcrest. :Summersday wine by Wyder of the Vine is produced. ;NRy812 :Harland Northcrest confesses to having had a child with Elspeth Hucks shortly before he dies. :The Collector is born. ;NRy814 :Elias Northcrest creates The Awakened. ;c. NRy822 :Erin is born. ;NRy827 :The Stonemarket Clocktower breaks down for the second time, while still under restoration. ;NRy830 :Elias Northcrest begins preparation for the age of industry in The City. He has erected new buildings on top of the old, and laid the foundations of a progressive future. Elias begins to think the old gods get in the way of progress, bring the city to stagnation. :For the third time in many years work to restore the Clock Tower stops due to tragedy, when a child worker fell to his death in the plaza. Following the event workers refused to climb the scaffolds again following the accident believing the place may be haunted or cursed (it was rumored than the chief engineer was crushed in his own gears when it was first constructed).CLOCK TOWER STOPS AGAIN! :c. An eight year old Erin comes to the City. ;NRy831 :Elias Northcrest, Cornelius and Bloumount discover a an ancient tome in one of the areas below ground from an earlier age. It was believe to be hundreds of years old. It was filled with primitive symbols and explained a ritual or procedure on how to harness the Primal energy inside of an empty vessel. ;NRy834 :Baron Northcrest begins work on the City's power solution pipes are installed in much of the city. :Baron Elias Northcrest outlaws the worship of the old gods for the third time since The City was ruled by a Northcrest. The chapels around the city are demolished. :Baron Northcrest tours the demolished chapels in Dayport, in preparation to be replaced by pipe-houses. :The Keep is built (roughly where Angelwatch once stood). ;NRy838 :The father of the collector passes his possessions onto his son. ;NRy839 :Elias Northcrest is reunited with Aldous his brother, and convinced him to join The Awakened. :Medical Act of NRy839 enforces confidentiality act and secrecy of experimental treatments. ;NRy840 :Vivian and Elias Northcrest attend a banquet at Lord Shipton manor. Vivian acknowledges religious sympathy when answering Mayhew about the Primal energy angering Elias. ;NRy841 :Elias Northcrest learns he is sterile and will be the last of his line. The Primal energy had prematurely aged him, and caused his sterility. :Garrett and Erin attempt to rob Northcrest Manor in Auldale. :Erin is admitted into the Moira Asylum. :White Sails loses some cargo near the Shoals of the coast of the Throvian Mainland. ;NRy842 :Garrett returns to the city with no memory of the previous year. Notes *The original series if it occurred in this universe appears to occurred under the Bresling dynasty. *Karras appears in paintings in the new Thief. But no specific dates are given for when he existed. Conjecture based on the change of location of the Crippled Burrick's location, and/or construction of Moira Asylum, and the dates given, would suggest an earlier period for when Karras was alive. This is assuming that there isn't an alternate Karras currently alive in the 'present' who has a different backstory much like Garrett and Basso (and possibly an alternate Edwina Moira). **In the original series Thief: The Dark Project took place in a year marked only as '34' (which could allow for it to exist in 434 of the BRy dating system assuming both systems are connected). **Thief II begins a year after the first, and covers events over about two years. **Thief: Deadly Shadows timing is unknown. *The old religions being banned had to have first occurred at least ten generations before present times, and it appears it wasn't consecutively. The current Lord Northcrest is already an old man (and has ruled for decades), but his outlaw decree and destruction of the churches only occurred in the last decade. His ancestor Ulysses was the first Northcrest to ban the old gods. *The Shalebridge fire (possible reference to the Shalebridge Cradle fire) occurred 2-3 generations before based on the references (the guards suggest that their older relatives or some older person they knew had experienced events of the fires. It's unlikely that the Shalebridge fire is related to the fires of 662. However based on certain other details it could just be another fire that's occurred in Shalebridge. **Technically The City has seen many fires between the fires mentioned in the old and new series. The fires of the Catastrophe that burned out portions of the Old Quarter, the Shalebridge Cradle fire, the fires that burned through much of the city (662). So having another fire in Shalebridge in the middle of the 700 or early 800s wouldn't be out of the ordinary. *The Blackbrook war is something recorded in history books, one of the guards 'read about' it in a history book). *There is mention of other plagues in The City's historic past, not to be confused with the gloom. This may be a nod to a number of different plagues including the plague of undead during the Catastrophe and the Great Plague. *Carlysle's Mill, the date for its construction does not exist in the game, as the date on the plaque had worn away. It's unclear if it was built before or after events of Karras. **Assuming "old Garrett" didn't cause the Carlysle bankruptcy and loss of assets, it could have been built after the events Thief II. **If "old Garret" was the cause, it could have been built before Castle Carlysle was robbed by the thief in Thief II. **Architecturally it appears to be a combination of stone (like old thief games) rather than more modern brick/concrete/plaster look but with wooden bits closer to late 19th century architecture of the new Thief game (which may show its been at least refurbished at some point). Strangely despite being abandoned its still functioning with smoke coming out of the chimney. *Silent Joff maybe the same Joff mentioned in The Dark Project (he is now long dead). *Oxheart Perry may be a descendent of Heartless Perry. *The Clocktower was likely reconstructed a few centuries after Thief: Deadly Shadows, as it exists on the current surface of the city, at least one layer above the old City (see vanished quarters). This may be the same situation for the Carlysle's Mill unless it was built on a hill to begin with. References Category:Thief